Milk Chocolate
by lamentomori
Summary: Roman decides to return the favour Dean gave him the night after The Royal Rumble. Warnings: Slash (Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose), Smut, Chocolate. Sequel to Dark Chocolate, but it's not necessary to have read it first.


_Warnings: Slash (Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose), Smut, Chocolate._

* * *

Dean's far sweeter than you'd first expect, far more self-restrained than you'd imagine, but it's still always a surprise when he does something nice, _romantic_, and the night after the Rumble had been extremely romantic. Dating Dean hadn't been the plan. If Roman's honest, his eye had been on Seth for the longest time, but then things had changed, and Dean had been the more obvious, the better, choice. He doesn't regret making that decision, because, like he said, Dean can be sweet when he wants to be, can be romantic when the mood takes him, can be completely still when he has to be, and right now he _has_ to be.

"What are you doing?" There's an edge to Dean's voice, one that makes it clear that this isn't something he'd let just anyone do to him, this isn't something for other people's eyes. Dean willingly blindfolded, willingly bound outside of the context of wrestling, this is only for Roman, and for that Roman's more than grateful. He's no desire to let another living soul see this sight. The lines, the curves, the angles of Dean's toned body aren't to be shared with anyone; even the WWE Universe is only treated to the sight on _rare_ occasions.

"Returning the favour." Roman chuckles, and Dean huffs in irritation. "Shh... You'll like it." Roman offers Dean a little nibble of the remnants of the bar of chocolate that's been melted in the little bowl on the table by the bed. Dean's tongue flicks out once he's swallowed, a smirk on his lips.

"You stealing my ideas?" He laughs, and Roman _hmm_s vaguely, not really paying attention to anything but the way the soft lighting makes Dean's skin look so warm and inviting. "So... you gonna _do_ anything, or are you just gonna stare at me?" Dean laughs, all bravado and arrogance, but Roman knows just beneath that arrogance there's a well of insecurity. There's no end to the depths Dean's self-deprecation can plummet. It's not often; usually his own self-confidence is more than enough, but sometimes he likes to be reassured he's _pretty_.

"Gimme a minute... I like staring." Roman laughs softly, and gets off the bed, going to fetch the little tray in hotel room's mini-fridge. He sets it down by the melted chocolate, and smiles at bound and naked form of his lover. Dean is _pretty_ sometimes, and those times should be properly apprecited. Roman selects something from the tray, and dips it in the chocolate, offering it to Dean. He takes a bite, and a small grin spreads over his lips.

"You're feeding me nothing but empty calories... I worked hard to look this good, you know." Dean mutters, swallowing his bite of chocolate-coated marshmallow. Roman pops the last of the candy in his mouth, and trails his hands down Dean's sides, resting on his trim waist.

"I, and many others, appreciate your hard work... Your waist's so _dainty_." Roman's fingers dance over Dean's skin, dragging a reluctant laugh from between Dean's scowling lips.

"I ain't _dainty_! I'm trim! _Defined_! Fucking dainty... I ain't no damsel." He snarls, and Roman rolls his eyes, grateful that the blindfold hides his amusement from his partner. He picks up a grape this time, and dips it into the chocolate, offering the whole small fruit to Dean, slipping it between his lips, swiping chocolate over them purposefully so he can watch Dean's tongue flick out to lick them clean.

"Trim. I'll give you trim." Roman smirks as a smirks settles on Dean's lips. Next Roman selects a strawberry from the tray, offering the dipped berry to his lover. The combination of the sweet chocolate and the slightly tart fruit seems to please Dean considerably, his tongue running over his lips, chasing the juice from the strawberry, as a soft moan of pleasure escapes him.

"You like that?" Roman chuckles, and takes a bite of the berry. It tastes good in and of itself, but the hint of Dean's flavour clinging to it makes it taste exquisite. "You want some more?" Roman selects something else from the tray, and dips it into the chocolate, coating it thoroughly. "Here." He dips a finger into the warm liquid, and swipes it over Dean's bottom lip.

"Cheat... I've not eaten since lunch, and all you're giving me is candy... I'll waste away, Ro." Dean chuckles, and Roman laughs at him, leaning down for a kiss.

"I've got something meaty for you." Roman laughs as he rights himself, smirking at the groan Dean gives his comment.

"Leave the terrible jokes for the ring." Dean mutters, his fingers twitching against the scarf binding his wrists to the headboard. "You gonna give me this protein then?" He sounds at once amused, and impatient. Roman moves to straddle Dean's chest, rubbing the head of his cock over Dean's lips.

"Open up." Dean's mouth opens at Roman's words, and his tongue darts out to dab at the head of Roman's dick. He eases the head of his cock between Dean's lips, and nudges at the back of his throat. "C'mon... You can take more than this." Dean's eyebrows furrow above the blindfold, and he pushes his head back against the pillows.

"_Maybe_ I don't want more than that? You ever think of that, huh?" His tongue flicks over his lips, and Roman scoots back, regarding the odd expression on Dean's face. "Maybe I wanna skip straight to the fucking." There's something tense and on-edge about Dean, and Roman thinks it's the fact that he's tied up. With Roman straddling his chest there'd been nowhere to go, no escape, and if there's one thing Dean doesn't like, it's not having a way out.

"Dean..." Roman reaches out, moving some of Dean's hair from his forehead. "You know I'd never-"

"I'm serious. I wanna skip to the fucking, Ro." The jittery edge in Dean's posture has faded, and Roman's more than grateful for that. There's nothing more upsetting than a distressed Dean. Roman moves off the bed, going to grab the lube from his bag. When he returns, he settles between Dean's thighs, popping the lube open, and coating his fingers. Dean's writhing, and bucking into Roman's ministrations makes it more irritating to prep his ass than it should. Whilst there's a part of Roman that'd like to skip straight to the fucking, the part of him that refuses to cause Dean pain is far louder and more powerful. It's with patience born of dealing with Dean on a regular basis that lets him finally deem Dean's ass ready to be penetrated.

"You ready?" Roman asks, lining the head of his cock up with Dean's stretched hole.

"_Jesus_! I was ready ten minutes ago... But _no_! Captain Caution has to _make sure_." Dean's discomfort with being bound is drawing his snippy brat side out, and Roman leans down to kiss him, easing into Dean's body as he does. "There! _Finally_! Now, can we please-"

"Do you want me to untie you?" Roman asks, taking Dean's cock in his hand, stroking him slowly. Above the blindfold Dean's eyebrows knit, and he worries his bottom lip with his teeth. "I can untie you, and let you ride me, if you want." It's a simple offer, but it seems to be causing Dean endless amounts of concern. As Dean debates his answer, Roman keeps stroking his cock, bring Dean's dick to hardness, and then keeping stroking until there's a steady, if slow, stream of pre-cum from the head.

"No... This...This is _okay_." Dean mumbles eventually, and Roman kisses his temple, withdrawing from Dean's body only to rock in once more, slowly, steadily, without the urgency that Dean would clearly like. Dean's legs wrap around Roman, his heels digging into the dip at the base of Roman's spine. "C'mon... Get a move on before I fall asleep." Roman laughs, and speeds up, fucking harder and faster until he's pounding Dean, smirks at the snarling growls of pleasure that Dean makes.

"You gonna come?" Roman grinds out. He feels close, he can feel his ending churning in his balls, and he wants Dean's over with first. He's more than a little in love with the feeling of being inside Dean's body as he comes. The way the already tight heat of Dean's ass clenches and flutters is something Roman's desperate to experience as often as possible, for as long as possible.

"_Yeah_." Dean pants as his body tenses, his orgasm rips through him unexpectedly, and Roman smirks to himself as he chases his own. Dean's chest is heaving, his fingers absently clawing at the scarf around his wrists when Roman pulls out of him.

"Hey... Patience." Dean's eyebrows knit at Roman's words, a little pout forming on his lips.

"Easy for you to say... Untie me, Ro." Dean sounds damned tired, his constant twitching abated to nothing as he lies there in the afterglow of sex. Roman debates briefly where to start, untie the blindfold, and _look_ at Dean, or untie his wrists, and let Dean decide when to take the flimsy barrier away from his eyes. In the end, it seems smarter to let Dean's hands free first. It gives him control back to some degree at least. Dating Dean is a constant power struggle, playing Dean's need to hold all the cards against Roman's desire to protect and cherish. It's a war that's mellowed into occasional skirmishes, but in the beginning the casualties had been bloody and numerous.

"Yeah, yeah." Roman quickly unbinds Dean's wrists, and lies down beside him, stroking his chest lightly, reassuringly, letting him know he's still there, that he'll _always_ still be there. The first thing Dean does is yank the thin blindfold off, and lean over to kiss Roman, the look in his eyes promising the same reassurances to Roman, promising that as long as Roman's there, Dean will be too.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated - and in this instance requests are very much appreciated too. I'm kind of in a mental slump... Prompt me outta it, _please!_**

**_If you've time and the inclination please have a vote on the poll on my profile! I'd super appreciate it! - There's a week left - polling will close on 2015/02/15_**


End file.
